Daddy
by anthkeshfan
Summary: KOGAN eventually! When tragedy strikes the Knight household what will happen. Will Kendall and Katie be taken away? What would Logan do without his best friend? I suck at summaries sorry, i like this, and no it is not S&M stuff. The title might insinuate that but it isn't i swear. Rating just to be safe like always. Hope you ejoy and please tell me what you think!


**I have no idea where this came from, and I don't know if I'm done with it or I should make it like a multi chapter thing. IDK, you guys tell me what you think and I'll go off of that. I hope you guys enjoy this. I do not own BTR in any way shape or form.**

"Knock Knock Knock".

"Who the hell could this be it's almost midnight" A very tired Kendall Knight whined. He opened the door to find two police officers, one man and a woman.

"Umm, can I help you officers?" Kendall stuttered out. Going over everything he had done in the past week to see if anything was illegal. Nope, he decided.

"Is this the night residence? Home to Jennifer, Kendall, and Katelyn Knight." The female police officer asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Then I assume you must be Kendall" The man said.

"Yes I am, now answer my question. Why are you here?" Kendall said in a harsher tone than he had intended.

"Um son, your mother, Jennifer Knight" at that he pulled out a picture of Kendall's mother, "was in a car accident tonight."

"Oh my God!" Kendall screamed "Is she alright, who hit her, what the hell happened, where is she?"

The two police officers looked at each other. After a few seconds the women said "Her car was hit by a drunk driver about 2 hours ago. She passed away on impact. We are so sorry for your loss. Child services will be here to talk to you some time tomorrow afternoon."

Kendall stood emotionless and cold. This couldn't be happening, this is some sick joke. That's right it has to be. The police officers walked away and into their car. Kendall shut the door quietly, and went to his bedroom. He slid in and closed the door gently. That's when it hit him.

"Mother fucking piece of shit!" he screeched in the stillness of the house as he overturned his bed, punched his closet door, and threw everything he could reach. When he was done he sat in the corner of his room and cried. He hadn't cried since his dad had died.

"What the hell did you do Kendall" his little sister Katie screamed walking into his room. His rampage had woken her up.

"It's ok Katie everything's going to be fine."

"What was wrong in the first place?" she questioned as she sat down in her big brothers lap and hugged him. Seeing him like this scared her, though she would never admit it.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"There was a car crash tonight Katie."

"Ok" she said.

"A drunk driver hit a woman's car. The woman died on impact." He said as a tear ran down his face.

Katie looked at him and sternly said "Kendall who was the woman, don't beat around the bush"

Kendall took Katie hugged her tight and said "Mom"

Katie looked at her big brother. He was now fully crying again, and Katie knew his words rang true. Kendall never lied to Katie, and he would never lie about something like this.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Katie questioned as tears started to run down her face.

Kendall nodded his head. "Two police officers came by and told me."

"NO! This is bull" Katie screamed as she buried her head in her brother's shoulder and cried. She seldom ever cries and she hated when she did.

Both Knight siblings cried that night until they fell asleep exhausted on the floor of Kendall's destroyed room.

…

The next morning the two siblings woke to a knock on their front door. Kendall went to get it, Katie clinging to his arm. Kendall opened the door and gasped as his best friend Logan Mitchell wrapped his arms around the two. Logan let go as Kendall brought them all into the living room. Kendall looked at Logan for a minute, his cheeks were stained from tears, and his eyes were bloodshot. Mrs. Knight had been a mom to Logan as well when his were out of town.

"I'm so sorry guys" he stuttered as he reached for a tissue in his pocket.

"It's ok Logie. We will get through this. It's not the first time something like this has happened. We know what to expect." Kendall said calmly. He did know what it felt like to lose a parent. He should have probably been more upset his mother had died, but he couldn't bring himself to it. All he could remember was the last conversation he shared with her.

(Flashback)

"Kendall!" Jennifer Knight yelled up the stairs. "I made pancakes and me and Katie are gonna eat them all." She laughed at her son as he almost tripped running down the stairs. He stuck his lounge out at her, and made his way to the kitchen counter. The three sat together and ate their breakfast. It was a normal day.

"Ok guys after you get home from school I won't be here. I have to go over to Kelly's house. I promised to help her pack before she moves. I'll be home really late so don't wait up ok"

"K" her two children mumbled as they finished their breakfast. They all got ready for their days and got into the car. They talked and laughed more than they had in a long time. The Knight siblings had never remembered their mother laugh so much in a period of time. They got out of the car as Jennifer kissed them goodbye.

"I love you guys, see you tonight"

"Love you too" they said in unison and watched their mother drive away.

(End Flashback)

Kendall, Katie and Logan sat in silence for a few moments and were all startled at a knock on the door. Kendall was not looking forward to the next few days. He hated sympathy and if this was another person to say their condolences, he would not be extremely happy. He opened the door and before him stood a woman. She had long blonde hair, and a kind face. She stood as tall as Kendall and had to be around thirty years old.

"Um, this is the Knight residence correct." She said.

"Yes" Kendall replied

"My name is Michelle Michaels, and I am going to be your social worker. Kendall I assume?" she stated as she put out her hand.

"Yes that's correct, come in" he said as they shook hands and Kendall led her to the living room.

"Um, Mrs. Michaels?" the woman nodded, "this is my sister Katie, and our family friend Logan Mitchell" he said as he pointed to both of them.

"Ok well I'm going to get right to the point." Mrs. Michaels said. "You are without any legal parent or guardian, and we know of no family members that could take you in. Since you both are minors you will be placed in foster care"

Kendall knew this would happen. He was only seventeen and Katie thirteen. Both siblings nodded.

Mrs. Michaels spoke again. "We have arranged you to live with a family in Texas"

"What!?" Katie screamed, "this is bull isn't there somewhere closer to here" she knew how the system worked and it was a horrible one.

"Katie calm down" Kendall said gently as he rubbed her back. He looked to Logan and he had his thinking face on.

"There are no families that can accept two children around here. We assumed you would want to stay together, and that rarely happens on its own. Also it was thought that a change of scenery would give you kids a fresh start" Mrs. Michaels spoke as gently as possible.

Katie went to speak again, but Kendall shook his head.

"Wait" Logan said budding in the conversation. "What does it take to become a foster parent" he asked the blonde woman. "Just out of curiosity" he added.

"Well it only takes a few days to be certified, and they just need to run a background check." She replied. (1)

"Then I'll do it, I'm eighteen, and I will become certified and take these two in." He stated.

The three other people in the room looked at him with shocked expression on their faces.

The blonde looked sternly at Logan. "Do you have a home of your own to take care of these two?"

"He could live here" Katie said "he practically does anyway"

The woman's expression was still harsh. "Do you have a well sustained job?"

"Yes he does he works full time at the library, and if we stay here with him I would be able to keep my job at Sherwood's" Kendall replied for Logan matter of factly. He knew his friend didn't do well under pressure.

"Are you sure you would want to do this Mr. Mitchell? This would be life changing."

"Yes I would" he stated as he stood up "These two are like my own brother and sister, and Kendall will be eighteen in a couple months also. I know it's a big decision, but they are both right, we could stay here in this house, and Kendall and I both have jobs that we could use to support ourselves." Logan then looked to Kendall "You guys are my true family anyway"

Mrs. Michaels stood, and the scowl she had previously morphed into a smile. "I will set up everything, you three don't have to worry about a thing." With that she left.

Kendall and Katie looked at Logan with their mouths wide open. "What" Logan chuckled.

The two siblings looked at each other, nodded, and jumped on Logan tackling him to the floor as they clung on to him. They all laughed and Kendall looked to Logan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked his best friend.

"Hell yes!" You guys have given me a home when my parents couldn't, and you have made my life so much better. I just want to help you guys out in your time of need. I was planning on moving out eventually so I guess this is just a jumpstart" He smiled.

Kendall took Logan and hugged him as tightly as he could. This was Logan for you. Always putting others before himself.

Kendall let go and the three sat on the floor for some time.

"Does this mean I have to call you daddy" Kendall looked at Logan with a smirk.

"Hell yah kids!" he retorted and all three laughed again.

It was weird. With everything that had happened their moods shouldn't be as light, but they were. Kendall knew his mother would have wanted it that way.

The next few days went by as Logan got approved, and everyone helped him move into the Knight household. After they all got settled down with the moving and the funeral, the three teens sat together in silence.

"Make me food" Katie said to Logan "Daddy" she added with a smirk.

**(1) I don't really know the process for the system; I just made most of this stuff up to go along with the story. In all honesty this would probably not happen in any situation; I just set it like this to go with the story.**


End file.
